Laços Inquebráveis
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Sei que já é tarde e que você nunca lerá esta carta, mas não me resta alternativa. Essa foi a única forma que encontrei de desabafar e falar aquilo que esteve preso em minha garganta por tantos e tantos anos". Slash. Siremus. One-shot.


**Laços Inquebráveis**

_**Gênero: **__Slash / Angst / One-shot_

_**Shipper: **__Sirius Black / Remus Lupin_

_**Spoilers: **__Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_

Todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix estavam na sala de jantar, discutindo estratégias e possíveis planos para descobrir onde Voldemort estava e detê-lo. Remus Lupin estava muito alheio à conversa. Mexia distraidamente seu café, sem ao menos ouvir o que os colegas diziam. Abruptamente, ele deixou o local e subiu as escadas, certificando-se de que ninguém o estava seguindo. Andou pelo corredor, procurando a porta que o levaria ao único lugar onde ele queria estar naquele momento. Sua mão tremeu ligeiramente ao pegar na maçaneta enferrujada. Abriu a porta, e seu nariz irritou-se com a poeira. Lá estava ele, no quarto de Sirius Black.

Fechou a porta e observou ao seu redor, com pesar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que nunca mais o veria. Remus o vira ser assassinado por Bellatrix Lestrange, e seu corpo inerte ter sido levado por um estranho véu no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Ele estava cansado de mostrar-se forte, como se estivesse levando a sua vida normalmente. A dor da perda de Sirius ainda era muito grande, e disfarçá-la estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Remus dirigiu-se à escrivaninha e espanou com a mão a fina camada de poeira que se formara ali. Abriu a primeira gaveta e encontrou o que precisava. Um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena, e um tinteiro. Colocou-os em cima da escrivaninha e sentou-se na cadeira, que ele reparou estar ligeiramente bamba. Pegou a pena, molhou-a no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

"_Caro Sirius,_

_ Sei que já é tarde e que você nunca lerá esta carta, mas não me resta alternativa. Essa foi a única forma que encontrei de desabafar e falar aquilo que esteve preso em minha garganta por tantos e tantos anos. E a cada dia que passa, o sentimento de culpa vem tirar o meu sono, sempre com mais intensidade que no dia anterior. Sinto-me culpado por tudo: pelo o que eu deveria ter dito, pelo o que eu não deveria ter sentido, por não ter matado Bellatrix antes que ela... Enfim, ainda não consigo acreditar que não o verei mais, Almofadinhas._

_ Parece que foi ontem que nos encontramos no Expresso de Hogwarts, no primeiro ano. Eu estava sozinho na cabine, sendo provocado por uns alunos da Sonserina. E você chegou, Sirius. Defendendo-me, e fazendo com que pela primeira vez, eu não me sentisse inútil e sozinho. Encantei-me com seus exóticos orbes azul-acinzentados, sua postura nobre, seus cabelos que caíam em ondas graciosamente em seus ombros. Mas foi a sua personalidade que mais me encantou. Mesmo tendo a família que tinha, você era generoso, corajoso, e tinha um bom coração. Era tão bom ter alguém como você ao meu lado! Fazia com que eu me sentisse alguém, como se o fato de eu ser um lobisomem não importasse._

_ Só guardo lembranças boas de nossa época em Hogwarts. Principalmente de quando você tornou-se animago para tornar as minhas noites de transformação menos sofríveis. Acho que nunca consegui retribuir à altura todas as coisas boas que você fez por mim. Você era tudo o que eu queria ser, e era muito fácil não se deixar levar pelo seu sorriso. Você cativava as pessoas, e, obviamente, me cativou também._

_ Mesmo assim, eu continuava sofrendo em silêncio. Não por causa da licantropia, mas por sua causa. Eu o amava, Sirius. A única pessoa que eu amei verdadeiramente, e que eu nunca deixarei de amar. No começo eu renegava o que estava sentindo, achava errado. Também nunca tive coragem de falar sobre isso com você. Tinha medo que você não aceitasse, ou até mesmo zombasse de mim. Mas o que eu mais temia era que a nossa amizade se corrompesse. Eu não agüentaria viver sem você. Prezei pela nossa amizade, e permaneci calado durante todos esses anos. Só para não te perder, e para eu continuar fitando seus olhos azul-acinzentados, de que eu tanto gostava. Com o tempo, eu aprendi uma coisa: o amor não vê restrições. A partir daquele momento, eu comecei a aceitar o que eu estava sentindo._

_ Perdi o meu chão quando você foi levado para Azkaban. Não conseguia acreditar que você tinha matado Peter Pettigrew e traído Lily e James Potter. Não era possível que aquele garoto bondoso tinha se tornado num assassino. Mesmo que todos estivessem crentes disso, eu não acreditava. Eu conhecia a sua real essência, e sabia que você não seria capaz de tal atrocidade. Eu acreditava na sua inocência, e era repreendido todas as vezes que falava isso. Ameaçaram-me levar para o St. Mungus, atestando insanidade. Mas eu insisti. Algo me dizia que você era inocente, e eu queria encontrar provas suficientes para tirá-lo daquele lugar._

_ Quando eu já tinha perdido todas as esperanças, encontrei o Mapa do Maroto com o jovem Harry Potter, quando eu estava dando aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Meu coração deu um pulo quando vi seu nome impresso no mapa, e, ao lado dele, o nome de Peter Pettigrew. Sem pensar duas vezes, fui ao lugar onde vocês estavam indo: à Casa dos Gritos, lugar onde eu me escondia durante as minhas transformações. Quando te encontrei, senti como se tivessem devolvido toda a minha felicidade. E eu não estava errado. Você era inocente, e nunca tinha matado Pettigrew ou traído os Potter. Quando te abracei depois de doze anos, senti-me tentado a dizer-lhe o que sentia. Mas fraquejei. Não podia fazê-lo na frente de três crianças, uma delas sendo o seu afilhado._

_ E assim fui adiando. Voldemort ressurgiu, e não tínhamos mais uma vida longa garantida. Um Comensal poderia bater em nossa porta a qualquer momento, mas permaneci calado. Sempre que eu tentava falar, as palavras perdiam-se, e nada saía da minha boca a não ser palavras soltas e sem sentido. Afinal, eu era fraco. Não conseguia lidar nem com meus próprios sentimentos._

_ Dois anos passaram-se, e tudo continuava da mesma forma. A nossa amizade continuava forte, como sempre fora. Éramos ligados de uma forma inexplicável. Mas infelizmente essa ligação quebrou-se. Seu corpo atravessou aquele véu no Ministério da Magia, e sua alma foi repousar em ares melhores do que esses. A única coisa que eu desejava era puxar-lhe de volta, mesmo sabendo que não existe magia no mundo que possa ressuscitar os mortos. Tive que disfarçar toda aquela dor, para consolar Harry. Ele também sofreu muito com a sua perda, mas eu tenho certeza que ninguém sofreu mais do que eu._

_ Quando o feitiço atingiu em cheio o seu peito, senti como se ele também tivesse me atingido e perfurado o meu coração, e dividindo-o em inúmeros pedacinhos. Sua alma foi-se, Sirius. E levou junto uma parte da minha. Sinto-me incompleto e sem uma parte de mim. E me arrependo por ter sido fraco, por não ter falado tudo o que eu sentia. A sua morte deixou-me uma ferida, que eu sabia que não iria se cicatrizar tão cedo. E mesmo se cicatrizasse, a ferida continuaria ali, lembrando-me de toda a dor que eu senti._

_ Ainda espero o dia que minha alma torne-se completa novamente. Estamos passando por tempos funestos, e sei que mais dia ou menos dia, irei encontrá-lo novamente. E é isso que me mantém vivo, e que me dá forças para lutar. Porque sei que, um dia, ainda voltarei a ver o seu sorriso, e seus lindos olhos azul-acinzentados. E nesse dia, enfim, serei feliz novamente._

_Até breve,_

_Remus Lupin"_

Remus releu a carta duas vezes, vendo se não esquecera nenhum detalhe. Lágrimas escorriam constantemente em seu rosto castigado pela licantropia enquanto ele dobrava o pergaminho. Dirigiu-se ao criado-mudo, que ficava ao lado da antiga cama de Sirius, e abriu a primeira gaveta. Pretendia guardar ali a carta, pois sabia que Sirius guardara ali tudo o que era importante para ele, e que o fazia sobreviver às torturantes férias na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black.

Ao abrir a gaveta, deparou-se com uma foto dele e de Sirius, sorrindo abertamente. Remus começou a chorar copiosamente. Nunca imaginara que ele tinha sido tão importante para Sirius. Leu o que estava escrito atrás e apertou a foto contra o peito. Ele nunca esqueceu as palavras que estavam escritas naquela foto.

"_Espero nunca deixar de ver esses olhos cor de âmbar. Porque eu sei que há um pouco de mim detrás de seus olhos e de suas feições sofridas, assim como uma parte sua sempre residiu em mim. Por causa dele, tive forças o suficiente para sair de Azkaban. Para reencontrá-lo. Ele é a prova viva de que o amor não tem restrições."_

**FIM**

2


End file.
